Les tumultes d'un héros
by Peyredragon
Summary: Quand Basile reprend conscience au fond des océans, il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend ; il a été choisi pour une quête bien dangereuse pour un sang-mêlé trop égaré : il doit sauver une divinité au péril de sa vie, détestée autant par ses amis que ses ennemis.
1. Un réveil rafraîchissant

Déjà, avant d'être emporté par les courants marins, ça n'allait pas très fort pour Basile.

L'on n'entendait plus sous l'eau que son solo de respiration saccadée et haletante qui venait se confondre avec le silence pesant des fonds marins. Une fois l'effort parvenu, le sang-mêlé s'était arraché lentement de son état de subconscience et remarqua qu'il se trouvait maintenant au fond de l'eau (_super!_), ligoté par ce qui devaient être des algues et incapable d'ouvrir la bouche sous peine de tenter l'asphyxie; ses iris dorés perdus dans le paysage aquatique.

_Ce n'est qu'un rêve_, se dit-il. _Je dois garder mon calme._

Basile n'avait jamais eu peur de l'eau. Il s'y sentait même extrêmement bien. Mais depuis qu'il avait compris qu'il était ligoté et qu'il avait l'étrange sentiment que tout ça était réel – _non, je ne dois pas y croire, je dois me réveiller_ -, il avait comme qui dirait contracté sur l'instant une peur de l'étouffement et de la noyade. Le liquide pesait sur sa poitrine. Ses poumons menaçaient de se vider et de finalement éclater.

_Arrête de t'emballer_, fulmina-t-il intérieurement, _sinon, tu risques vraiment de te noyer._

Basile entendit un son strident dans l'obscurité, un bruit métallique énorme, le bruit de deux épées qui croisaient le fer, qui s'entrechoquaient. C'est alors qu'il remarqua le vieillard.. du moins supposa-t-il que c'était bien une personne. Le regard du demi-dieu ne pouvait pas s'enfoncer très loin dans la pénombre, mais il distingua, perché sur une roche marine, un homme plutôt petit – néanmoins, c'était ce que semblait refléter son dos courbé -, d'une musculature peu valorisante, donnant l'impression qu'il ne possédait que la peau sur les os, et dont les cheveux grisâtres tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, comme incapables de flotter. Il tenait entre ses doigts fins une urne fermée.

_Bienvenue à la maison_, murmura l'homme d'une voix somnolente qui bourdonnait à travers les algues et résonnait à travers l'eau, jusqu'aux oreilles de Basile. Cette intonation lui rappelait le bruit si caractéristique du fleuve qui s'écoulait près de sa maison en _Oklahoma _: un bruissement insistant, relaxant et chuintant.

_Tu peux me croire sur parole, tu n'es pas en train de rêver, du moins pas pour l'instant, _continua-t-il. _Tu m'appartiens, et j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un petit service. _

Le cœur de Basile s'emballa. Il était donc bien sous l'eau. Qui était donc cet homme et comment se faisait-il qu'il ne se souvenait plus de ce qui c'était passé ces dernières heures ? De plus, il en était presque sûr, il n'appartenait à personne.

_Bien sûr que tu es à moi, je t'ai donné une seconde chance !_ Persifla le patriarche, comme si il avait deviné ce que pensait le jeune homme. _Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Ils m'ont piégé. Trouve le voile d'Ino et sauve moi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !_

Puis au moment où Basile était incapable de retenir son souffle plus longtemps, les algues l'emprisonnant se dénouèrent et le courant l'emporta. Il perdit conscience une nouvelle fois.


	2. Un bont dans le temps

Basile aurait tant aimé pouvoir emprunter les pouvoirs de Cronos – roi des Titans et divinité du temps. Il serait reparti quelques heures en arrière pour défaire tout ce qui s'était passé, notamment ce qui le liait avec le va-nu-pieds qu'il avait rencontré lors de son _séjour_ sous la mer. Même si maintenant, il était presque sûr que ce dernier épisode était moins éprouvant que le regard de la jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui.

- Pour la dernière fois, lui demandait-elle de ses longues boucles brun chocolat et de ses yeux qui pétillaient d'un vert émeraude, si tu ne veux pas rester cloué au lit plus longtemps, tu dois me dire tout ce qui s'est passé.

Le demi-dieu était affaissé contre la tête de lit. Il avait des élancements à la tête, et il lui semblait empester la mer. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux et lui collaient à la peau. Sa lance qu'il pensait avoir perdu, se trouvait finalement sur sa table de chevet, réduit en bouts de bois cassés. La chance n'avait pas totalement été de son côté sur ce coup, et il ravala difficilement un sanglot.

- Je.. Je ne sais pas. C'est confus.

Trop de gens l'observaient : Gabrielle, la demoiselle aux yeux verts qui l'avait d'emblée pris en charge une fois qu'il avait passé les portes de l'infirmerie, Tobias, le garçon qui l'avait trouvé inconscient sur les rives de Long Island, et Chiron, qu'il avait reconnu tout de suite comme étant son ancien directeur des activités. La guérisseuse croisa les bras.

- Tu veux dire que tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

- Je.. (Basile ne voulait pas la mettre en colère, cette fille lui faisait peur.) Je dois parler à Monsieur D., lui seul pourra répondre à mes question et m'aider à mettre tout ça au clair. S'il vous plaît Chiron, vous me connaissez vous, amenez-moi voir Dionysos.

Le vieux Centaure – Basile avait d'ailleurs le sentiment qu'il était beaucoup plus âgé et faible que la dernière fois qu'il s'était vu -, tapa frénétiquement l'un de ses sabots contre le parquet. Dans sa tenue de vieux professeur d'université, il avait exactement la même dégaine qu'au départ de Basile où il avait gratifié lui et ses deux compagnons d'au revoir chaleureux et porteur de chance. À en juger par le regard noir que l'entraîneur rivait sur lui à présent et ceux que les deux sang-mêlés s'échangeaient, Basile se demanda si il n'avait pas dit une ânerie.

- Tu es censé être mort, intervint Chiron d'un ton calme, comme si les mots qu'il venait de prononcer était anodin. Monsieur D. n'est plus le directeur de cette Colonie. Cela fait déjà plusieurs années qu'il a assouvit sa peine.  
- Mais.. mais, c'est impossible..  
- Tobias, Gabrielle, vous ne voulez pas vérifier que notre très chère Basile n'ait rien oublié sur la plage ?

Les deux adolescent s'éloignèrent en grommelant. Basile s'en souvint : personne n'était assez fou pour tenir tête à Chiron. Il s'abaissa à côté de Basile.

- Basile, demanda-t-il, toujours de sa voix apaisante, quel est l'actuel présent ?  
- Barack Obama, rétorqua-t-il tout de suite, sûr de lui.

Le centaure, pour la première fois, grimaça.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, fils d'Arès. Cela fait bien une quinzaine d'années que tu as disparu lors de ta quête. Bien des choses ont changé, mais avant qu'on en discute d'avantage, tu dois reprendre un peu de force. Tu dois être épuisé.

Et comme envoûté par les paroles du vieux maître, retomber dans les bras de Morphée ne fut pas difficile pour le jeune héros.


End file.
